One Love, One Hate
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Who is The Changeling Prince? And what secrets does he hold to helping or hurting Raven? AU.
1. First Encounter

**I don't own Teen Titans**

"**My only love sprung from my only hate…"**

**Chapter 1 First Encounter**

Raven walked out on to a small balcony leading off her bedroom. It was about two in the morning and her dad was at a party again. He was never home and when he was, he was too busy for her. She looked up into the sky and sighed into the night. It was so peaceful yet so dangerous at the same time. Men and women falling in love, relationships were made and destroyed. People were born and killed. All of that in the same frame of time.

Love. That word. Was it real? Probably not. Love was a word that was used so much it had lost its meaning. Love wasn't real. Men said it to have sex. Women said it so they weren't lonely. Barely anyone meant it.

"Raven," someone whispered. She whipped her head around and saw a man land on the balcony next to her. He had wings protruding from his back. They were about six feet each. The black feathered beauties folded neatly across his back. His black baggy shirt had a cross on it with "Father, why have you forsaken me?" written above it. His black pants hung loosely around his waist. His angelic features were twisted into a brazen smile. The forest green hair that framed his pale green-skinned face had an almost eerie glow in the moon light. In his mouth were two sharp teeth glistening with saliva. He took a step forward.

"Good evening Raven." His voice was as soft and smooth as silk. "I've been watching you. Night after night you come out here and think. I want to know what it is you think about." Any one else in this position would be scared out of their wits. But Raven had seen far worse things in her life then this.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked glaring at this creature. He smirked.

"Well I am Beast, Prince of the changelings. And in order to become king I must find a queen." He stepped forward. "I have chosen you"

"Why?" she glared at him more intently.

"Because your strong independent and beautiful." He stated.

"Oh and now you're going to tell me that you've fallen madly in love with me?" she said mockingly.

"Actually it is quite the opposite. I feel indifferently towards you." He laughed. "My father has chosen you for me. I am not allowed to return to my kingdom with out a queen." He took another step forward. "Let's go do the ceremony then shall we?"

She took a step back. "What ceremony?"

"I must bite your neck and let venom flow through your veins." He smiled again.

"Ok, well in that case, my answer is…NO." she turned to walk away but he caught her arm.

"Don't fuck with me." Beast growled at her.

She smirked at him. Raven leaned forward smashing their lips together and shoved her tongue into his mouth. After pulling back, she almost laughed at his shocked expression.

Her voice was a low whisper. "How about you…don't fuck with me." She went inside and left him just staring blankly ahead.

**Please review. I need feedback. Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Chapter 2 It Starts**


	2. It Starts

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 2 It Starts**

Raven made her way back into her room and got ready for bed. The whole time she felt eyes on her. But she made no move to stop them. She knew who was watching. Beast. 'What kind of name is that?' 'Obviously the kind you would name a changeling.' She answered herself.

Raven walked into her bathroom and slowly undressed. She heard a small but deep gasp. It sounded like the owner of the sound was whispering in her ear. She simply continued what she was doing. He wanted a show. He was going to get one.

She took off her shirt a dropped it daintily on the ground. Next came her jeans. Followed by her bra and panties.

"Oh, god." He groaned. She smirked slightly and opened the shower curtain. The water started and she waited for it to warm up. Slowly Raven stepped into the shower and let her slightly cold body adjust to the temperature. She smiled again when she felt her nipples tighten in the steady flow of heat.

"Oh," he moaned again. She knew exactly what this doing to him. Raven finished her shower and stepped out again. She got dressed painfully slow and let him enjoy the view. When she was fully dressed Raven made her way back to her room. He was sitting on her bed.

"Did you know that you are very very very fine?" he said with a smirk. Raven laughed sarcastically at that. "Nothing I can't handle though."

"Uh huh. So those groans were what? My imagination? Or maybe," she leaned in close to him "you're not as…" she bit his earlobe "tough as you think." He bit back another moan.

"You-you think I'm turned on?" he asked desperately trying to keep his voice level. "You haven't seen anything yet." Raven was quite surprised when he pounced on her forcing her onto the bed. Her shoulders were pressed to the silk sheets. Roughly Beast kissed her lips. Without hesitation she kissed him back. Her goal was to outshine him. Which she soon did. He was paralyzed with pleasure. Quickly dominating Raven flipped them over and pulled back from the kiss.

"You are so…_désespéré_." She laughed down as him.

"Huh? I don't speak gibberish."

"Its French you ass hole. It means hopeless." Slowly Raven got off him and went over to her dresser to find some clothes.

"Hey I am not des des pre…hopeless." He strode over to her gracefully trying to regain his pride. Raven turned around just in time to see him place his hands on either side of her pinning her to the dresser. "I'm desirable." His breath gently caressed her face. Without showing any emotion, she shoved him back.

"Oh yeah. My dream guy." She kept her voice monotonous but her mind was swirling. The close proximity of his face to hers was overwhelming for some reason. Suddenly a door was heard slamming somewhere in the house. "Oh shit." Raven wasn't expecting her dad to be home so soon. And it sounded like he was pissed.

"RAVEN!" the color drained from her face. The sound of feet stomping up the steps shook the house.

"Get in the closet." Raven demanded and forced Beast over to the opposite wall.

"No way. I'm not leaving you alone in this." He said defiantly.

"Please Beast. You'll only make this worse. I can handle myself." Reluctantly he entered the closet.

Her father shoved the door open. Raven jumped back and hit the wall.

"Dad, please, don't-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" his voice rebounded off the walls. He stumbled over to her. "Make a sound and you die." Suddenly he raised his hand a brought it down on her face. In one fluid motion, Beast jumped out of the closet and stunned Raven's father with a quick spell.

"Flaum dich männlich" he yelled and the man was lying on the ground. Raven had a handprint on her face. Beast ran over to her and pulled her into a hug without second thought. She didn't push him back. All she could do was break down and cry into his chest.

**Hey review. I need feed back. Flames welcome.**

**If you are being abused or know someone who is being abused tell a parent school counselor or a trusted adult. They can get you help no matter what. And remember it's not your fault.**

**If you need to talk to someone go to www . nineline . org or call them at**

**1-800-999-9999**


End file.
